


The Beginning

by MassNightEffect



Series: Self Insert in Dishonored [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Cliche ... I think, I guess kinda Mary Sue'isch, Prompt Fic, Read the tag before the Warning tag, Self Insert, connected one-shots, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassNightEffect/pseuds/MassNightEffect
Summary: Wake up in a world that you just know from a video game. Wake up and realise that you are supposed to be dead. And remember. That you don't belong.This is a prompt fic for more SI in Dishonored, just as it is a connected one shot fic.





	

Hi, I am a girl. And I am not where I am supposed to be. Really, I'm supposed to be dead. Permanently. Because acting as the cushion for someone, your best friend, while falling down a skyscraper and the landing, on your back, well. I was very sure that I was dead. And now I am here. In a body that is far too young to be mine, before a shrine. A shrine dedicated to the Outsider. The writing on the wall says so, literally.  

There are corpses on the ground around me. My sternum is hurting. Burning. I look down at my feet. I don't have any shoes on. My skin is tan under all the dirt on my legs, there are scars on my legs. I have small feet. I startle as long dirty hair obscures my vision. It is black. I push it behind my ears. I shudder, I dislike having dirty hair. 

I look at my hands. They are small as well, delicate little things. There are scars on them as well. I rub the dirt away from them. They look like letters, but not of the phonetic origin. Asian perhaps, or where those hieroglyphs. I frown. Shake my head and look at my torso. I have a overly lager flannel on. It was just as dirty as I was. So yes very. I was bony. Malnutrition. I look around again. 

The corpses around me where fresh. But no blood seemed to be in them. There was no blood around me either. My frown deepened. Why wasn't I scared? Why wasn't I crying? Why didn't I feel anything when I thought about my family or my best friend? I sighed. At the least I hope that I am a girl. I probably would do something stupid if I wasn't. I am ... was a proud woman, and I hope to be so in the future.

I turned to the shrine. My chest was warming up. I ignored that feeling, and stepped forward. The violet cloth, was old. I stopped walking when I was within arms reach of the shrine. I was warm, like in a well heated room or a summer night. There was also a wale rune. It was glowing. I touched it. 

 

_Everything was blue. And then I was standing on something. I looked down. I was standing on a cobblestone road. Why was I here? Was this the ... Void? " **And what do we have here? A human. How curious, I cannot see you. How interesting.** "  I had frozen as soon as _he  _had started to talk. I turn around slowly, and came face to stomach with him. I took a step back, and looked up. "You're quite good looking, though wet." I blurted out. I looked away from those black eyes, that seemed to see everything. I peeked at him, he had raised an eyebrow. Hopefully in amusement._

_I took a deep breath, exhaled slowly. "Are you actually a Leviathan, or the Leviathan? Can I give you a hug?"  the answer that I received was " **No, you may not hug me and yes I am the Leviathan. And little Mortal** " I stare at him curiously " **You are now one of my Marked, no matter how coincidental. Entertain me.** " _

_I was flying, floating, diving, falling again._

 

I was panting sprawled on the dirty floorboards, before the shrine. Rune in my right hand. I shakily stood. The rune now in both my hands, was disintegrating. I knew now, that I was more agile. I knew I could do parkour now. I touched my chest. Through the rough fabric of the flannel, my mark pulsed a golden glow lit my chest up for a moment. I removed my hand and took a deep breath. I would survive. I would live. I would become strong.

 


End file.
